This invention relates to a system and technique for detection of leakage in a peritoneal dialysis membrane, or in leakage or flow in other closed systems where the colorless state of the body fluid being monitored makes visual detection of leakage or flow difficult or impossible.
Current therapy of patients who have suffered kidney failure consists of kidney transplantation or dialysis treatment. Although hemodialysis is at present the best developed and most widely used dialysis technique, it is impractical for patients with clotting or blood-access problems, notably diabetics. Peritoneal dialysis has been demonstrated as a successful alternative treatment for such persons. A severe problem, however, with the recirculating peritoneal dialysis system is the need for rapid detection of the occasional leaks in the dialysis membrane. Statistically, each dialysis treatment has approximately a 5% chance of membrane leakage. Early detection of such leakage is critical because introduction of nonsterile fluid through the membrane into the peritoneal cavity endangers the patient with peritonitis, infection, and endotoxin shock.
Current methods of protecting the patient from such risks are seriously inadequate. Prior to the dialysis, the membrane is subjected to fluid pressure testing to ensure proper working order. Once the treatment is begun, however, membrane failure can be detected only by falling fluid pressure on the sterile side, increasing fluid volume on the nonsterile side, or by appearance of cloudiness in the nonsterile side. The primary weakness of such methods is that only massive leaks can be detected, and the patient may already be endangered before corrective action can begin.